Un paseo por el parque
by sharablerain
Summary: Un simple paseo puede cambiar tu vida para bien o para mal...


Hola a todos después de tanto tiempo, he regresado (Los detalles de mi desaparición estarán hasta el último). Este one-shot es diferente a lo que suelo escribir, es un poco subido de tono, espero que les guste, vayan por botanas y bebidas que este fic es algo largo jeje, sin más que decir los dejo con la historia.

 **Un paseo por el parque.**

 _Iniciaba un nuevo día en los ángeles, a las afueras de la ciudad dentro de una casa amarilla, se encontraba cierta gata de color negro y ojos verdes tratando de despertar a un can dormilón blanco. Mittens movía a bolt repetidas veces para que este despertara, al intentarlo cerca de diez veces, frustrada, se dejó caer sobre bolt en señal de derrota._

 **Mittens:** Me rindo, ya no puedo hacer nada, es más difícil despertar a bolt que convencer a rhino de no ver televisión.

 _En ese instante, el pastor suizo comenzó a moverse y gruñir levemente, al parecer bolt estaba teniendo una pesadilla. Mittens se alarmo bastante al ver el comportamiento de bolt, por lo que decidió despertarlo a como fuera lugar._

 **Mittens:** Perdóname por esto bolt, pero es necesario **[Con su pata le propino un golpe en la cara de bolt]**

 _De inmediato el can se despertó algo agitado y desconcertado._

 **Bolt:** Que… pasa **[Se le dificultaba respirar]** Y por qué me duele la cara? **[Con su pata se froto en su mejilla izquierda]**

 **Mittens:** Perdón bolt, pero al parecer tenías una pesadilla y fue la única manera de despertarte, y créeme que intente varias.

 **Bolt:** bueno… creo que será mejor bajar a desayunar.

 **Mittens:** Si, pero primero quiero preguntarte algo.

 **Bolt:** Que sucede?

 **Mittens:** Te encuentras bien? Últimamente has dormido más de lo que acostumbrabas.

 **Bolt: [Tardo en contestar]** Si mittens, no te preocupes, estoy bien.

 **Mittens:** Bolt… a mí no me engañas, algo te está ocurriendo, aparte de despertarte tarde, a veces te veo muy distraído o algo desanimado, incluso hoy vamos a ir al parque y siempre que vamos al parque eres el primero en despertarte. **[Coloco su pata sobre la de bolt]** Acaso… otra vez es esa pesadilla?

 _El can estaba en jaque, sabía perfectamente que no podía ocultarle nada a mittens, y menos si ese secreto se trataba de algo que lo agobiaba, así que decidió contarle todo a la felina._

 **Bolt:** Tienes razón mittens, es esa pesadilla.

 **Mittens:** Pero como es eso posible? Ya paso casi tres meses desde aquel incidente en el set de grabación, entiendo que la primera semana tuvieras pesadillas sobre eso, pero por que tres meses después vuelves a tenerlas?

 **Bolt:** Lo que sucede es que hace poco rhino y yo veíamos las noticias, y en ese momento pasaron un reporte sobre cuatro casas que se incendiaron por causas desconocidas a las afueras de la ciudad hacia el norte, cerca del bosque hacía. Al ver aquellas imágenes recordé todo lo que paso, ese incendio.

 **Mittens:** Bolt, ya paso, penny está bien.

 **Bolt:** Lo sé, pero… esta pesadilla es diferente.

 **Mittens:** En que aspecto?

 **Bolt:** En el que penny no solo se encuentra en aquel set, también tú y rhino.

 _La cara de mittens cambio de estar seria, a una de sorprendida y algo confundida._

 **Bolt:** En aquella pesadilla puede ver claramente el edificio envuelto en llamas y ustedes en medio, por más que quiero correr para alcanzarlos nunca lo hago, siempre termina en que las llamas devoran el edificio, este después se derrumba… **[Cerro los ojos queriendo olvidar el sueño]**

 **Mittens:** Oh bolty… **[Coloco su pata derecha sobre la mejilla de bolt]** Solo es una amarga pesadilla, todos estamos bien, yo estoy bien.

 **Bolt:** Pero, siempre es lo mismo, no entiendo por qué siempre termina así, ustedes… muriendo.

 **Mittens:** No puedo responderte esa pregunta pero lo único que te puedo recomendar es olvidar todo eso, solo por hoy, recuerda que vamos a ir al parque, quizás eso te ayude a olvidar esa pesadilla por un momento.

 **Bolt:** tienes razón mittens, debo concentrarme en olvidarla.

 **Mittens:** Así se habla orejón **[Quito su pata de la mejilla de bolt]** ahora vamos a desayunar lago.

 **Bolt:** Si, pero si quieres adelántate, déjame despertar bien. **[Comenzó a estirarse]**

 **Mittens:** Ok, te espero abajo, no tardes. **[Salió por la puerta con rumbo a la cocina]**

 _Bolt solo se estiro aún más para después sacudirse, no quería admitirlo delante de mittens, pero sabía muy bien que le sería difícil olvidar aquella pesadilla en la que su persona y sus dos mejores amigos morían frente a él, queriendo olvidar eso sacudió su cabeza para dirigirse a la cocina, pero antes de hacerlo algo lo detuvo, o mejor dicho él se detuvo al sentirse raro, sentía como si alguien lo observara al mismo tiempo que une escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Bolt sabía que algo andaba mal, por lo que se giró para ver la ventana, peor lo único que logro ver fue un árbol frondoso a lo lejos, al observarlo bien se dio cuenta de que no había nada ahí, pero aun así se sentía de la misma forma, observado…_

 _Se quedó mirando el árbol por varios minutos hasta que escucho los gritos de penny diciéndole que bajara a comer, sin más preámbulo obedeció a penny. Al salir de la habitación le dio un último vistazo al árbol, para después dirigirse a la cocina. Ya en la cocina se acercó a su plato y comenzó a comer de él._

 **Mittens:** Vaya, sí que tardaste en despertar completamente.

 **Bolt:** Si jejeje.

 **Rhino: [Llego sobre en su esfera]** Bolt, ya estás listo para ir al parque?

 **Bolt:** Así es rhino.

 **Rhino:** Esta ves jugaremos más que la otra vez.

 **Mittens:** Si es que no te cansas a los cinco minutos de haber empezado el juego.

 **Rhino:** La otra vez fue por qué no calenté antes de empezar a jugar.

 **Mittens:** Si lo que digas hámster.

 _Después de esa pequeña platica, los tres amigos continuaron comiendo en silencio, después de varios minutos bolt fue el primero en terminar._

 **Bolt:** Chicos, iré a la sala, los espero allá.

 **Mittens:** Ok bolt.

 _Así el can se dirigió a paso lento a la sala, al llegar vio a la mama de penny sentada en el sofá mientras veía la televisión, algo que le llamo la atención fue el programa que estaba viendo, era uno de noticias, en el cual se reportaban varios caso de desapariciones tanto de animales domésticos como de personas, incluso llegaron a notificar sobre el ataque de una especie de animal, de ese ataque fueron cinco víctimas, por fortuna una persona logro sobrevivir, el testigo narraba los sucesos de ese fatal acontecimiento, uno de ellos dejo algo inquieto a bolt ya que describía como era aquel animal, que al parecer tenia apariencia de "oso" pero la diferencia es que este carecía de pelo y su piel era pálida, al último el testigo dijo que el ataque fue a las afueras del bosque al norte de la ciudad. En cuanto se acabó esa noticia, bolt se quedó un momento sin hacer nada, solo pensaba sobre su… pesadilla._

 _En eso penny llego a la sala con un cesto de comida en su mano derecha, y varias mantas en la otra._

 **Penny:** Estoy lista mamá.

 **Mamá de penny:** Ok hija, déjame llevar las cosas al carro, tu mientras prepara a tus mascotas.

 _Penny solo asintió para después ir a su habitación, después de varios minutos bajo con la correa de bolt y de mittens, también con unas galletas que eran de rhino, al llegar a la sala se sentó en el sofá._

 **Penny:** Mittens, rhino, vengan. **[Ambos se acercaron para que ella los levantara]** vamos bolt, hoy será un día muy divertido.

 _Acto seguido penny llego al automóvil acompañada por sus tres mascotas, el primero en subir fue bolt, después penny coloco con cuidado a mittens y rhino en los asientos traseros del auto, después subió al asiento del copiloto, en cuanto penny cerró la puerta, su mamá arranco el auto con rumbo desconocido para bolt y sus amigos._

 _Durante el camino rhino hablaba sobre todo lo que haría al llegar al parque, incluso saltaba de la emoción, por su parte, mittens solo lo veía hacer sus locuras._

 **Mittens:** tranquilo roedor, si sigues así te va a dar un paro cardiaco.

 **Rhino:** No puedo mittens, estoy muy emocionado, ya quiero llegar y jugar.

 **Mittens:** No entiendo por qué te emocionas tanto si vamos cada semana al parque.

 **Rhino:** Aun así, es muy divertido para mí.

 **Mittens:** Ni hablar, al menos guarda energías, ya que la última vez te quedaste dormido en pleno juego.

 **Bolt:** Sobre eso, creo que no iremos al parque al que siempre visitamos.

 **Rhino:** QUE? como que no iremos?

 **Bolt:** Ayer escuche a la mamá de penny mencionar que esta vez iremos a otro "parque" al parecer está a las afueras de la ciudad cerca del bosque, creo que dijo algo como que es un tipo de parque ecológico, y tiene un lago.

 **Rhino:** Eso es… Genial!

 **Bolt:** Si… jejeje **[Bajo la mirada]**

 _Bolt estaba algo perdido en sus pensamientos, esto lo noto mittens, por lo que se acercó lentamente a bolt y le susurro._

 **Mittens:** Bolt, estas bien?

 **Bolt:** Si mittens, aunque…

 **Mittens:** Orejón, sé que te es muy difícil olvidar lo que paso, pero aunque sea trata de no pensar en eso, solo por hoy, si?

 **Bolt:** De acuerdo mittens, tratare de hacerlo.

 **Mittens: [Sonrió]** Bien.

 _Así el camino fue un tanto alegre, rhino divertía a mittens y a bolt con sus ocurrencias, gracias a eso bolt estaba empezando a olvidar aquella pesadilla que tanto lo agobiaba. Los minutos pasaron, hasta que el automóvil se detuvo por completo, habían llegado a su destino, aquel parque…_

 _Al detenerse el auto, penny bajo de él, al igual que su mamá solo que ella traía consigo la cesta y las mantas para el día de campo, sin perder tiempo abrió la puerta de atrás para que sus mascotas salieran del auto._

 **Mamá de penny:** Penny, me voy adelantando, pon la correa a bolt y a mittens.

 **Penny:** Si mamá, no tardo.

 _La mamá de penny se alejó hasta perderse de vista, mientras que penny buscaba las correas de sus mascotas adentro del auto, después de encontrarlas se acero a mittens y a bolt._

 **Penny:** chicos, sé que n os les gusta traer correa, ni a mí me gusta ponérselas, pero solo será de aquí hasta el lugar que mi mamá eligió para pasar el día.

 _Así penny le coloco la correa a sus dos mascotas con cuidado de no lastimarlos, también metió a rhino en sus esfera para que no se perdiera._

 **Penny:** Listo, andando hay que buscar a mi mamá.

 _Sin más preámbulos, penny junto con sus mascotas salieron del estacionamiento para llegar al parque, ya adentro todos se quedaron impresionados de lo hermoso que se veía el paisaje, el pasto de un verde que parecía tener vida propia, los pinos bastante altos y frondosos, bolt había tenido razón sobre el lago, ya que había uno bastante grande en el medio del parque, todo ese lugar era espectacular. Cerca del lago se encontraba la mama de penny en unas bancas para comer, al lado de ellas había asadores para cocinar comida, incluso ahí mismo había mesas con tableros de ajedrez para pasar un buen rato._

 **Mittens:** Wow, esto sí que es fantástico.

 **Rhino:** Esto es increíble, que bueno que ahora venimos a este lugar.

 **Penny:** Bueno, espero que en este parque no haya mosquitos.

 _Penny se dirigió a donde estaba su mamá, al llegar le quito las correas a bolt y a mittens, mientras penny hacia eso, su madre preparaba prepara el lugar en donde pasarían esa linda tarde._

 **Penny: [Le quitaba la correa a mittens]** Bueno, pueden ir a jugar tengo que ayudarle a mi mamá a preparar todos, solo no vayan lejos.

 **Rhino:** Perfecto, yo iré a buscar la guarida de calico. **[Se fue rodando sobre su esfera hacia rumbo desconocido]**

 **Bolt:** Ok… quieres jugar mittens?

 **Mittens:** Perdón bolt, pero… quisiera dormir un poco **[Vio que bolt agacho las orejas]** pero tranquilo orejón, en cuanto despierte jugaremos lo que resta del día.

 **Bolt: [Sonrió]** De acuerdo.

 **Mittens:** Que tal si vas a buscar a mas amigos?

 **Bolt:** Pero no es lo mismo si tu no estas.

 **Mittens:** Bolt, es mejor que busques amigos sin que yo estés cerca, y tú sabes bien por qué.

 **Bolt:** Si… por que para otros perros o gatos no es bien visto la amistad entre nosotros.

 **Mittens:** Precisamente, pero descuida, tu ve y diviértete mientras yo descanso un poco.

 _Bolt solo asintió para darse vuelta y dirigirse en dirección contraria del lago, siguió caminando por varios minutos, en ese lapso de tiempo varios perros se acercaron a él para hablarle pero en cuanto se acercaban se iban, ya que les llegaba el tenue olor de gato que tenía impregnado en su pelo. Así siguió caminando por varios minutos más, hasta que una gata de color blanco con un tenue color café se estrelló contra bolt, al principio bolt pensó que alguien lo había atacado, pero al ver a esa gata tirada en el suelo se preocupó un poco, quizás se había hecho daño. Sin dudarlo bolt se giró para quedar de frente a la gata, y se acercó lentamente._

 **X:** Auch, eso dolió, maldito tronco…

 **Bolt:** Hola? Estas bien?

 _A la gata se le erizo la piel al escuchar la voz de bolt, de inmediato se alejó un metro de él y se giró para ver que producía esa voz, al darse cuenta de que se trataba de un can comenzó a temblar levemente._

 **X:** Pe-perdón, yo no quise estrellarme contra usted.

 **Bolt:** Que? pero… **[Se acercó un poco]**

 **X:** No te acerques, no me hagas daño por favor **[Empezó a retroceder]**

 **Bolt:** tranquila, no te voy a hacer daño.

 **X: [Titubeaba levemente]** pe-pero **…** no estas molesto por lo de hace un momento? **[Titubeaba levemente]**

 **Bolt:** Claro que no, solo fue un accidente, hablando de eso, estas bien?

 **X:** Entonces no me hará daño, verdad?

 **Bolt:** Seria incapaz de dañar a un gato, incluso…

 _Otra voz había interrumpido a bolt, al principio no se sabía de donde venía aquella voz, pero al concentrarse se percató que aquella voz provenía de atrás de la gata, iba a decir algo pero no le dio tiempo ya que un husky de pelaje blanco con negro salió corriendo de entre unos arbusto gritando "Aléjate de ella". De un momento a otro aquel husky se interpuso entre bolt y aquella gata, mostrando unos grandes dientes, incluso parecía está gruñendo._

 **?:** Lo diré una última ves "aléjate de aquí" **[Estaba gruñendo]** yolei, estas bien.

 **Yolei:** S-si.

 **Bolt: [Retrocedió un poco]** Oye… tranquilo, yo no le estaba haciendo nada.

 **?:** Si como no.

 **Yolei:** Tranquilo Foster, lo que dice es verdad, nunca me ataco.

 **Foster: [Miro fijamente a bolt]** Que paso?

 **Bolt:** Bueno… yo iba caminando sin rumbo alguno cuando sentí que algo se estrelló contra mí y al girarme pude ver que era ella **[refiriéndose a yolei]**

 **Yolei:** Todo gracias al juego que teníamos Foster.

 **Foster:** Ya veo, creo que jugar a las atrapadas no fue la mejor idea.

 **Bolt:** Entonces ustedes son Yolei y Foster?

 **Foster:** Así es, y tú eres?

 **Bolt:** Me llamo bolt.

 **Foster:** Pues diría que es un placer pero de seguro eres como la mayoría de los perros.

 **Bolt:** A que te refieres?

 **Foster:** A que odias a los gatos y que crees que una amistad entre un perro y un gato es una aberración de la naturaleza.

 **Bolt:** Espera… en primera, yo no odio a los gatos, y en segunda, mi mejor amiga es una de ellos.

 _Tanto Foster como yole estaban incrédulos ante la revelación del can que apenas habían conocido._

 **Foster:** Como puedo creerte?

 **Bolt:** Ella se llama mittens, si quieren pueden acompañarme para conocerla, está cerca del lago.

 **Yolei:** Podemos ir? Seria genial conocer a otra gata que le agraden los perros.

 **Foster: [Algo dudoso]** No sé si sea buena idea ir, apenas lo conocemos.

 **Yolei:** Oh, vamos Foster, jamás podemos hacer amigos nuevos, esta sería una gran oportunidad.

 _Foster solo pudo acceder a las suplicas de su amiga felina._

 **Foster:** Bien, guíanos bolt.

 **Bolt:** Genial, es por aquí.

 _Mientras bolt guiaba a Foster y a yolei hacia donde se encontraba mittens, ella estaba plácidamente recostada sobre el pasto al lado de las mantas que había puesto penny al llegar al parque. Ya habían pasado varios minutos desde que mittens había despertado de su siesta, por lo que quería buscar a bolt, pero eso no fue necesario, ya que bolt venía caminando hacia ella acompañado de un perro y un… gato? Eso tenía bastante sorprendía a mittens._

 _En cuanto los tres animales llegaron junto a mittens, yolei se emocionó, al fin conocería a otra gata que le agradaban los perros._

 **Bolt:** Hola mittens, por lo visto ya tomaste tu siesta.

 **Mittens:** Si…

 **Bolt:** bueno, te presento a Foster y a yolei, **[Se giró para ver a los dos amigos]** Y ella es mittens.

 **Yolei:** Mucho gusto mittens.

 **Mittens:** Hola **[Seguía algo sorprendida]**

 **Foster:** Saludos.

 **Bolt:** Veras, ellos son como nosotros, entre ellos se llevan bien a pesar de ser razas diferentes.

 **Mittens:** Enserio?

 **Foster:** Así es, desde hace mucho que yolei y yo somos amigos, prácticamente casi toda la vida nos llevamos conociendo.

 **Yolei:** Así es.

 **Mittens:** Y tienen alguna persona?

 **Foster:** No **[Dijo secamente]** nosotros somos… callejeros, y preferimos esa vida.

 **Mittens:** A pesar de todos los peligros.

 **Yolei:** Así es, Foster y yo hemos sabido ingeniárnosla, tanto en comida como en refugio.

 **Mittens:** Que bien.

 **Bolt:** Y díganme, quisieran ser nuestros amigos?

 **Yolei:** wow, jamás pensé escuchar esa palabra y que fuera cierta.

 **Bolt:** Por qué lo dices?

 **Yolei:** Casi todos nos odian por ser amigos **[Refiriéndose a Foster y ella]** cree que somos error de la naturaleza.

 **Bolt:** A nosotros nos han dicho lo mismo…

 **Yolei:** Pero eso es lo de menos, que tal si jugamos?

 **Mittens:** Me parece bien.

 _Así los cuatro amigos comenzaron a jugar a las atrapadas, era bastante divertido, a excepción cuando le tocaba a Foster atrapar, ya que sin dificultad alcanzaba a cualquiera de los tres. Así jugaron durante una hora hasta que rhino se les unió, ahí se decidió cambiar el juego por otro que no se requiriera ante esfuerzo físico, y el que se eligió fueron las escondidas. El absoluto ganador fue rhino, gracias a su tamaño el hámster se podía esconder en donde sea. Los juegos continuaron por varias horas hasta que penny llamo a sus tres mascotas para que fueran a comer._

 **Bolt:** Chicos, eso fue bastante divertido, pero nuestras personas nos hablan para ir a comer.

 **Foster:** Ok bolt, luego nos vemos, también tenemos que ir a buscar algo para comer.

 **Yolei:** No tardaremos demasiado, máximo una hora.

 **Mittens:** Entonces en una hora nos vemos aquí.

 _Tanto Foster como Yolei asintieron para después alejarse. En cuanto se perdieron de vista, bolt mittens y rhino comenzaron a caminar hacia las bancas donde estarían penny y su mamá._

 **Mittens:** Vaya, si que son muy agradables esos dos.

 **Bolt:** Si, en cuando los vi me recordó a nosotros dos.

 **Mittens:** Y cómo fue que los conociste?

 **Bolt:** Bueno… fue algo raro, en primera, yolei se estrelló contra mí, luego Foster llego queriendo golpear jejeje.

 **Mittens:** Que?! Pero por qué?

 **Bolt:** Pensó que quería hacerle daño a yolei.

 **Mittens:** Ya veo.

 **Bolt:** Que tal si vamos comer?

 **Mittens:** Me parece perfecto orejón.

 _Los dos amigos se acercaron más a penny, ya que ella les había servido comida para los dos. Los tres amigos comieron tranquilamente, claro, ese tiempo estaba lleno de risas y recuerdos de la vida de los tres._

 **Rhino:** Aun recuerdo a esa ancianita.

 **Mittens:** Yo a todas las palomas que extorsionaba jejeje.

 **Bolt:** Yo… **[Inmediatamente recordó el accidente en el set]** yo…

 _Mittens se dio cuenta del cambio repentino de la actitud de bolt, por lo que se le acerco._

 **Mittens: [En susurro]** Bolty… tranquilo, todo está bien **[Coloco su pata sobre la de bolt]**

 _Ese gesto de mittens tranquilizo bastante a bolt, tanto que de inmediato se le olvido aquel amargo recuerdo._

 **Bolt:** Gracias mittens **[Se sonrojo un poco]**

 **Mittens:** De nada.

 _Aún faltaba media hora para que yolei y Foster regresaran para jugar más, rhino comía nueces mientras que mittens estaba recostada un tanto cerca de bolt, por su parte, el can veía hacia el horizonte con dirección al lago, al hacerlo eso le traía tantos recuerdo, desde que se perdió en nueva york hasta aquel incidente. Bolt tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza por lo que decidió caminar un rato._

 **Bolt:** Mittens.

 **Mittens [Algo adormilada]** Si?

 **Bolt:** Iré a caminar un rato.

 **Mittens:** Ok orejón, solo no te alejes tanto, no quisiera que te perdieras de nuevo.

 **Bolt:** Tranquila mittens, eso no sucederá, y si pasa, secuestrare a otro gato para que me regrese a la casa jajaja.

 **Mittens:** Jajaja que gracioso.

 **Bolt:** Bueno, ya regreso.

 _Bolt se levantó y camino con rumbo al lago, pero antes de llegar ahí algo dentro de él le decía que fuera hacia la derecha. No muy confiado, bolt sigue sus instintos, así que se alejó del lago._

 _Después de varios minutos de caminata se sentía raro, como si costaba trabajo respirar, acaso ya se estaba volviendo paranoico? No tenía ni idea de que sucedía, por lo que opto regresar por donde vino, pero al querer hacerlo recordó que había caminado cerca de media hora sin rumbo fijo. Quería localizar el lago, pero a pesar de que aquel lago era relativamente grande, no pudo ubicarlo debido a la gran cantidad de árboles que lo rodeaban._

 **Bolt:** (Mmm no debí de hacerle caso a mi cabeza, ahora estoy perdido en un bosque. Tal vez si camine en dirección contraria encuentre el camino hacia el lago)

 _Al querer regresar, de nuevo su mente le hiso una mal jugada, esta vez "veía" algo brillante hacia su izquierda, aquel resplandor se le hacía hipnótico para bolt. Sin poder resistirse, el can se dirigió hacia aquel resplandor. Al situarse a pocos centímetros del resplandor se dio cuenta de que aquel objeto era una simple sortija, de inmediato se "impresiono" pero lo que realmente lo había dejado impresionado era el hecho que a escasos centímetros de la sortija había un barranco de por lo menos ocho metros, al principio estaba como si nada pero al darse cuenta de que cabía la posibilidad que pudiera caer, ese pensamiento le helo la sangre._

 **Bolt:** Uf… eso estuvo cerca, mejor dejo de distraerme y regreso con mittens y rhino, ya deben estar preocupados.

 _Antes de que bolt moviera un musculo, sintió una presencia atrás de él, quería girarse pero algo ajeno a él evitaba que el can se moviera, quería pedir ayuda, pero ni siquiera podía articular alguna palabra, segundos después puedo escuchar una palabra tenue la cual era "hambre…" aquella pequeña palabra había dejado en shock a bolt. El can quiso girarse de nuevo pero solo pudo sentir como aquella presencia lo empujaba por el barranco. Bolt no podía creer lo que pasaba, quería pensar bien las cosas pero el hecho de ir rodando cuesta abajo no ayudaba en nada. Bolt seguía aun en estado de shock, por lo cual no sentía el dolor que realmente debió de sentir al rodar sobre rocas u arbustos. Así siguió hasta que el can impacto de lleno contra un tronco, aquel golpe que se dio fue tan duro que lo dejo inconsciente al instante…_

 _Tres horas habían pasado desde que bolt salió a "caminar" por lo que cierta gata de color negro no solo estaba preocupada, estaba desesperada por no encontrar a aquella bola de pelos blanca. Había pasado tanto tiempo que incluso Yolei y Foster ya estaban de regreso y ayudaban con los labores de búsqueda, el dúo de amigos se dedicaron a rodear todo el lago con la esperanza de encontrar a bolt, pero al igual que los demás intentos, todo fue un fracaso._

 _Mittens veía como Yolei y Foster caminaban de regreso, yolei con la cabeza agachada y Foster algo pensante._

 **Mittens:** Nada?

 **Foster:** Negativo, mittens, no viste por donde se fue caminando?

 **Mittens:** No, la última vez que lo vi se dirigía hacia el lago, pero de ahí lo perdí de vista.

 **Foster:** Mmm bien, yolei, hay que hacer otro recorrido cerca del lago.

 **Yolei:** Ok, pero esta vez hay que alejarnos un poco.

 **Rinho:** Gracias por ayudarnos a encontrar a nuestro amigo.

 **Foster:** No hay nada que agradecer, también es nuestro amigo. Bueno, a seguir buscando, vamos yolei.

 **Yolei:** Si, vamos.

 _En cuanto Foster y yolei volvieron a irse para buscar a bolt, mittens se tiro al suelo para luego dar un enorme suspiro._

 **Mittens:** Hay orejón, en donde te metiste?

 _Mittens miro al cielo para darse cuenta de que faltaban pocos minutos para que oscureciera._

 **Rhino:** Vamos mittens, él está bien.

 **Mittens:** Lo sé pero se me hace raro que haya desaparecido de repente, y si se perdió? O y si está herido?

 _Rhino iba a comentar algo pero escucho unos pasos muy familiares detrás de él._

 **Penny:** Ah… a este paso nunca lo encontraremos.

 _En ese momento la mamá de penny llego por el lado opuesto._

 **Mamá de penny:** Aun nada?

 **Penny:** No… **[Dijo desanimada]**

 **MdP:** Hija será mejor que regresamos a la…

 **Penny:** No! **[La interrumpió]** Por favor, no quiero perderlo de nuevo.

 **MdP:** Esta bien hija, pero déjame ir por unas linternas que tengo en el auto **[Señalo hacia donde estaba el sol]** Que harán falta.

 _El sol ya se había ocultado, lo único que se veía eran los tenues rayos de luz rosando con delicadeza las montañas y las copas de los árboles. Era cuestión de minutos para que en el cielo predominara la oscuridad._

 **Penny:** Pero mamá, el parque esta alumbrado.

 **MdP:** Lo sé, pero es mejor prevenir que lamentar.

 _Así la mamá de penny se fue con dirección al estacionamiento, mientras que penny se acercó a la preocupada mittens y se sentó a su lado._

 **Penny:** Dime linda, tú también estas preocupada? **[Poso su mano sobre el lomo de mittens]**

 _Lo único que escucho penny fue un ligero maullido._

 **Penny:** jejeje **[Rio a lo bajo]** ya se, en cuanto encontremos a bolt, entre las dos lo regañamos.

 **Mittens:** (Vaya que lo voy a regañar por irse tanto tiempo)

 _Pasaron varios minutos, en los cuales la mamá de penny no regresaba, penny se preocupó un poco pero luego de pensarlo bien se tranquilizó, ya que el estacionamiento no estaba tan cerca y quizás su mamá no encontraba las linternas. Por un momento pensó en ir a buscarla pero al ver que ya estaba oscuro decidió quedarse, lo meno que quería en esos momentos es que su mamá la regañara por caminar sola en la oscuridad._

 _Mientras penny permanecía sentada, miraba a su alrededor, le parecía extraño ver a varias personas aun jugando con sus mascotas, después de todo ya estaba oscuro._

 _Tanto penny como mittens ya estaban aburridas de esperar, así que penny se levantó de su lugar un rato para estirarse, al hacerlo, noto algo a lo lejos que la dejo intrigada._

 **Penny:** Eso es… neblina?

 **X:** Así es señorita.

 _Penny salto del miedo, esa voz la había tomado con sorpresa. Al girarse, se encontró frente a ella a un hombre vestido de un uniforme verde y una gorra del mismo color, en el uniforme estaba marcado "Hall" y al lado del nombre decía "guarda bosques"_

 **Hall:** Perdón por asustarla señorita.

 **Penny:** Descuide, no pasó nada. Entonces es normal la neblina?

 **Hall:** Así es, debido a la altura en la que nos encontramos, es muy común la neblina en esta zona.

 _Mientras penny hablaba con el guardabosque sobre lo sucedido con bolt, rhino se acercó a mittens._

 **Rhino:** Oye mittens, no crees que ya tardaron?

 **Mittens:** quienes?

 **Rhino:** Foster y yole?

 **Mittens:** Mmm quizás deben seguir buscando.

 **Rhino:** Tienes razón, y por qué nosotros no vamos a buscar a bolt?

 **Mittens:** Porque lo menos que queremos es que penny se preocupe más de lo que ya está.

 **Rhino:** Buen punto.

 **Hall:** bueno señorita, hare todo lo posible por encontrar a su mascota.

 **Penny:** Muchas gracias.

 **Hall:** Sera hora de que me retire, y le recomiendo que haga lo mismo, no quiera que se perdiera en este lugar, y menos si la neblí llega aquí, a veces se densa demasiado.

 _En cuanto hall dio varios paso la neblina ya los había alcanzado._

 **Hall:** Ja, tengo voz de profeta.

 _Dicho y hecho, la neblina que menciono el guardabosques se hiso presente en todo el parque, lo único diferente es que no era tan densa, al menos se podía ver 15 metros hacia donde miraras._

 **Penny:** Que extraño… este lugar me da escalofríos.

 **Hall:** Es una simple neblina.

 **Penny:** Si pero…

 _Penny callo de inmediato cuando se dio cuenta de algo… aterrador para ella, las luces del parque se empezaban a apagar de una en una, así consecutivamente hasta que la única luz encendida era la que estaba cerca de ellos._

 **Penny:** Y… esto pasa seguido.

 **Hall:** No…

 _Segundos después la luz se apagó dejando todo el parque en una enorme penumbra._

 **Hall:** Mmm, debieron haber fallado los generadores, ya regreso.

 _Así hall se retiró dejando a penny y a sus dos mascotas solos._

 **Mittens:** Ok, esto ya me da miedo.

 **Rhino:** Tranquila mittens que más puede salir mal?

 _Lo que sucedió a continuación hiso que a todos los presentes se le pusieran los pelos de punta, ya que un aullido de dolor de algún animal se escuchó por ese lugar. Penny se alarmo, comenzó a retroceder varios paso hacia la dirección del estacionamiento._

 **Mittens:** Esto no es divertido.

 _Segundos después otro sonido se hiso presente, pero esta vez eran los gritos ahogados de una persona, mittens y penny podrían haber jurado que entre los gritos se entendió la palabra "ayuda". Sin pensarlo dos veces, penny salió corriendo en busca de su madre, sin importarle nada. Mientras que Mittens y rhino se quedaron inmóviles en el mismo lugar._

 **Mittens:** Rhino… escóndete en donde sea, pero hazlo…

 _Mittens dejo solo a rhino tratando de buscar algún escondite. Mientras estaba en ese labor, otro grito retumbo en los tímpanos de todos, pero había una diferencia… ese grito no era de humano, ni un sonido de dolor, más bien era el grito de algún animal enfurecido en busca de su presa…_

 _Bolt había despertado, al can le dolía las extremidades de su cuerpo, incluso el mover su cola le generaba dolor. Bolt seguía aturdido gracias a aquella caída, pero recordó algo muy importante, aquello no fue un accidente, alguien lo había aventado._

 **Bolt: [Con dificultad se puso de pie]** Genial, quede inconsciente por varias horas, y ahora esta neblina no ayuda en nada. **[Trato de ver por donde había caído]** vaya… si rodé muchos metros cuesta abajo.

 _En ese instante recordó todo antes de su "accidente", al repasar todo le dio un gran escalofrió al pensar en ese palabra que escucho antes de caer, "hambre" aquella palabra inundaba la mente de bolt, hubiera seguido sumergido en sus pensamientos si no fuera gracias a un grito desgarrador que escucho a lo lejos._

 **Bolt P.O.V**

 _Al escuchar aquel ruido sabía que algo no andaba bien, sobre todo porque aquel grito venia en dirección contraria a la que iba caminando, de inmediato algo hiso clic en mi cabeza, hacia allá estaba el parque…_

 _De un momento a otro me encontraba corriendo, mi objetivo era llegar al lugar donde se produjo aquel grito, sabía bien que al llegar podría encontrarme con el animal o persona que me aventó por aquel barranco, así que me prepare mentalmente para lo que pasaría a continuación._

 _Después de varios minutos logre ver un reflejo, se veía algo borroso debido a la neblina, pero forzar la vista me di cuenta de que aquel reflejo provenía del agua del lago. Al principio me emocione, al fin había podido regresar, pero esa alegría se fue al drenaje cuando me di cuenta de que las luces de todo el parque estaban apagadas. Temerosamente continúe caminando, pero nuevamente me sentí observado, solo que esta ves había una pequeña diferencia, la cual era que todo estaba oscuro y en completo silencio, demasiado para mi gusto._

 _Seguí caminando por varios minutos en los cuales ni siquiera un alma pasaba por ahí, pero bueno era comprensible, de noche nadie iba al parque. En eso una idea ataco mi mente, que habrá pasado con mis amigos o con penny, me habrán dejado aquí? O me estarán buscando. Deje aquellas ideas fuera de mi mente, lo primordial era llegar a la zona de aquellas bancas para comer. No camine ni cinco paso cuando algo me llamo la atención, una construcción algo peculiar estaba a mi derecha, parecía como si fuera la entrada a un subterráneo. Me pareció algo ilógico un subterráneo en ese lugar, pero gracias a un cartel al lado de las escaleras me di cuenta de que se traba de unos baños. Me reí a lo bajo al recordar a idea del subterráneo, pero mi risa se borró al ver algo al lado del letrero, ese algo hiso que un escalofrió me recorriera el cuerpo. Aquello que vi era una gran mancha de sangre en el piso, pero eso no era todo, la mancha de sangre parecía alargarse hacia las escaleras, como si alguien hubiera arrastrado algo sobre ese charco de sangre._

 _Me acercaba lentamente hacia aquella mancha, quería pensar que era otra cosa, pero fue inútil. Al llegar me di cuenta de que efectivamente la sangre se alargaba hasta las escaleras, por pura curiosidad me asome, ahí vi que el rastro de sangre seguí bajando las escaleras hasta llegar a una puerta, de ahí, el rastro continuaba atreves de la puerta._

 _Quería irme de ahí, pero algo me decía que bajara para ver que sucedía, no quería hacerlo pero sin darme cuenta ya me encontraba bajando las escaleras, era como si mi cuerpo se moviera solo. Al llegar al final de las escaleras fije mi mirada hacia arriba de la puerta, ahí había un letrero que decía "mujeres". Sin querer hacerlo entre a esos baños, ya adentro vi que solo una luz estaba encendida, esa luz era la de la entrada. Seguí adentrándome en los baños de mujeres, pero me topé con una curva, sabia al girar me encontraría con eso que derramaba sangre. Antes de girar vi el rastro de sangre que seguía aquella curva, ya cansado decidí seguir el rastro, tome la curva y gire hacia la izquierda. Lo siguiente que vi me helo la sangre, no sabría cómo describirlo, al fondo de los baños se encontraba el cuerpo de un perro hecho pedazos y sobre él había una criatura extraña parecía como si fuera un oso, pero diferente, ese animal no tenía pelo y su piel era demasiada pálida, lo que aquella cosa hacía con los pedazos del perro hiso que se me revolviera el estómago, ese "animal" se lo estaba comiendo, tomo una pedazo que aun contenía pelo blanco y lo devoro. Quise vomitar en ese instante, pero era mejor salir corriendo de ahí, por lo que lentamente camine de reversa, pero lamentablemente me estrelle contra un bote de basura ocasionando que este callera. Aquel animal volteo de inmediato, al hacerlo pude ver su rostro, parecía una especie de humano, pero sin pelo y la cara deformada llena de sangre, lo que más me aterrorizo fueron sus ojos, los cuales eran completamente negros._

 _Seguía en shock, quería moverme pero estas ves mis patas me fallaban, así que comenzó e entrar en pánico pero aún más cuando aquella cosa empezó a acercarse a mí. Sabía que era esencial salir de ahí, pero seguía sin poder moverme. Cuando el animal estaba algo cerca de mi pude ver algo en el reflejo de sus ojos, y ese algo era yo… su siguiente alimento._

 _No sé como pero de inmediato salí corriendo de ahí. Inconscientemente me dirigía hacia donde mis amigos deberían estar._

 _Seguía corriendo sin detenerme, a pesar de que el cansancio había invadido mi cuerpo, yo no me detenía, sabía que si lo hacía seria muerte segura. Estaba a punto de caer del cansancio, peor por suerte logre ver el lugar donde estaban aquellas bancas, por lo que apresure el paso ya sin nada que perder. A los pocos segundo llegue a aquella zona, pero algo andaba mal, no había nadie. Comencé a pensar lo peor, y si esa cosa ya había pasado por ahí? Y si les hiso daño a mis amigos o a mi persona? Estaba al borde de la desesperación, pero un olor conocido me saco de ese estado, aquel olor era el de mittens. Sin perder el tiempo, empecé a rastrear el olor, el cual me llevo a una especie de madriguera, al llegar dije el nombre de "mittens" a lo bajo, pero al no escuchar una respuesta me acerque más y eleve la voz. Segundos después vi como una silueta se formaba, al parecer algo iba a salir de ahí por lo que me aleje unos pasos, pero me detuve al ver que era mittens. Al acercarme de nuevo pude ver que mittens lloraba y temblaba._

 **Bolt:** M-mittens? Que sucede?

 _Mittens se abalanzo sobre mí para después abrazarme._

 **Mittens: [Tenia la voz ahogada en llanto]** Fue horrible, fue horrible bolt, e-estábamos buscándote, de repente las luces se apagaron y esa… cosa apareció.

 **Bolt:** Q-que cosa?

 **Mittens:** No sé exactamente, pero ataco a todos, lo único que se es que penny escapo **[Siguió llorando]**

 **Bolt:** Tranquila mittens, todo está bien, pero debemos salir de aquí. Sabes donde esta rhino?

 **Mittens:** No… **[Agacho la cabeza]** yo solo corrí al escuchar ese horroroso grito.

 **Bolt:** Escúchame mittens, vamos a busca a rhino, y luego nos vamos de aquí. Este lugar no me agrada.

 **Mittens:** Ok bolt. **[Aun temblaba]**

 **Bolt:** Ven, sígueme.

 _Comenzamos buscando por el hare de las bancas, peor fue inútil, ni siquiera podía sentir el olor de rhino, pero eso no nos detuvo, así que seguimos buscando a nuestro amigo por casi quince minutos, unos quince minutos demasiados largos, en donde pensaba que había sucedido con aquella bestia que lo "perseguía" acaso la había perdido? Pero en eso un grito algo leve se hiso presente, alertándome a mí y asustando a mittens._

 **Mittens:** No… otra vez no.

 **Bolt:** Que sucede?

 **Mittens:** No quiero escuchar esos ruidos?

 **Bolt:** Ese grito?

 **Mittens:** No solo el de el.

 **Bolt:** Entonces?

 **Mittens:** Cuando permanecía escondida pude escuchar a la perfección los gritos de personas, eran gritos de… sufrimiento **[Elevo su cara para verme a los ojos]** Bolt… vámonos de aquí por favor **[Derramo otra lagrima]**

 _Sabía que era prioritario ponernos a salvo, pero también si lo hacíamos nos convertiríamos en unos egoístas de primera al abandonar a rhino, pero quizás y el ya había escapado de ese lugar. Con todo el dolor de mi alma, tome la decisión, teníamos que irnos de ahí._

 **Bolt:** Mittens, vámonos, rhino es fuerte y astuto, quizás ya escapo.

 **Mittens:** Pero… pero.

 **Bolt:** Vamos, tenemos que irnos.

 _Sin decir nada más, nos dirigimos a la entrada del parque, específicamente al estacionamiento. Antes de llegar nos topamos con un frondoso arbusto, que tapaba todo el paso para llegar a aquel estacionamiento. Temerosamente fui el primero en cruzar, pero al hacerlo, presencie algo horrible, incluso algo peor que lo que vi e aquellos baños. En el piso yacía la esfera de rhino, esta se encontraba rota, como si alguien hubiera aplastado una nuez pero solo por la mitad, en los bordes quebrados se podía ver un pelaje de un tono café, y lo macabro fue las manchas de sangre que estaban esparcidas por casi toda la esfera. Quede paralizado en ese momento, pero un ruido atrás de mi hiso que recobrara la postura. En cuanto escuche que mittens pasó a través del arbusto me interpuse y con mis patas le tape los ojos, no quería que viera esa escena…_

 **Mittens:** Bolt! Que te pasa, déjame ver.

 _Mittens forcejaba para que retirar mis patas de sus ojo, lo cual logro al tercer intento._

 **Mittens:** Bolt, no vuelvas a hacer eso… **[Vio esa escena]** r-rhino… **[Sus ojos se cubrieron de lágrimas y elevo sus patas a su boca para evitar los sollozos]**

 _Mittens se giró y enterró su rostro en mi pecho, en ese instante pude sentir la humedad de sus lágrimas._

 **Mittens:** Por qué… por qué él? **[Dijo entre sollozos]**

 _Contenía las lágrimas, no quería verme débil en esos momentos._

 **Bolt:** Mittens, él debe estar bien, de seguro escapo de esa cosa.

 **Mittens:** Pero debe estar herido.

 **Bolt:** Mittens, sé que sonara egoísta pero primero debemos de ponernos a salvo.

 **Mittens:** Pero… él es nuestro amigo.

 **Bolt:** Lo sé pero esa cosa nos viene pisando los talones.

 **Mittens:** Espera, que?

 **Bolt:** Esa cosa me perseguía pero logre perderla, así que debemos irnos en cuanto antes. También me duele dejar a rhino así pero debemos hacerlo.

 _Sin esperar respuesta, jale a mittens para que me siguiera, lo cual hiso. Seguimos caminando por algunos minutos, al fin ya habíamos salido del parque, a pesar de no saber a dónde dirigirnos seguimos caminando, nuestra intención era alejarnos del parque antes de que otra cosa sucediera, pero de repente escuche que alguien mencionaba nuestros nombres._

 **X:** Bolt, mittens. Acá arriba.

 _Cuando los dos volteamos arriba nos dimos cuenta de que era Yolei la que nos llamaba, peor algo andaba mal, por qué estaba llorando, y donde estaba Foster?_

 _De un salto, yolei bajo del árbol y se situó delante de nosotros._

 **Yolei:** Me alegro que estén bien… **[De un rápido movimiento nos abrazó a mittens y a mí]**

 **Mittens:** Yolei… donde esta Foster?

 **Yolei:** El… **[Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas]** no lo sé, cuando escuchamos los gritos, sentimos que algo nos seguía por lo que Foster me dijo que corriera sin detenerme, que él perdería a esa cosa… pero ya no lo he visto.

 **Bolt:** No recuerdas el lugar donde lo viste por última vez?

 **Yolei:** e-estábamos cerca de unas escaleras, si, unas escaleras que daban a unos baños.

 _En ese instante sentí como si algo helado recorriera mi espalda. Lo que dijo yolei me hiso recordar aquella escena en los baños, aquella cosa estaba devorando un perro de pelaje blanco y negro, cabía la posibilidad de que aquel perro fuera Foster…_

 **Bolt: [Seguía sintiendo helado]** y-yolei, mejor síguenos, hay que escapar de este lugar.

 **Yolei:** No! No me iré sin Foster.

 **Bolt:** Escúchame yolei, sé que no quieres irte, pero el… estará bien.

 **Yolei:** Bien, pero… y rhino?

 _Tanto mittens como yo agachamos la cabeza al escuchar el nombre de rhino, aún era difícil superar la imagen que habíamos visto minutos antes._

 **Bolt:** R-rhino esta… el…

 _No faltó decir más, yolei había captado el mensaje._

 **Yolei:** O no… **[Llevo sus patas a su hocico]** no es posible…

 **Bolt:** Mira… sé que esto está mal pero si no salimos de aquí, esa cosa nos va a encontrar.

 _Las dos gatas aun seguían en shock, mittens menos que yolei._

 **Bolt:** (Vamos bolt… piensa en algo)

 _En eso un rígido estruendoso opaco el silencio que había, ese rugido hiso que las gatas salieran de aquel estado de shock._

 **Bolt:** Suficiente, vámonos de aquí **[Comencé a mover a mittens y a yolei]**

 **Mittens:** Si… vámonos.

 _Así los tres comenzaron a correr por la carretera sin rumbo definido._

 **Bolt:** Yolei, tu que conoces bien este lugar, sabes dónde podemos escondernos?

 **Yolei:** Si, si seguimos esta carretera llegaremos a una zona residencial.

 **Bolt:** Bien, guíanos.

 _Después de varios minutos, en los cuales corríamos sin parar, habíamos llegado a aquella zona residencial. A pesar de estar algo lejos de la ciudad, había bastantes casas en ese lugar, y por supuesto, callejones…_

 **Yolei:** Vamos, estamos cerca, solo 2 cuadras más y llegamos al callejón en donde vivo.

 **Mittens:** Al parecer tendremos tranquilidad…

 _En cuanto cruzamos esas dos cuadras, los tres llegamos al callejón en donde vivían Yolei y Foster. Mittens y Yolei se recostaron en cuanto tuvieron la oportunidad, por mi parte, seguía atento a la entrada del callejón, no quería más sorpresas, era suficiente lo que había vivido ese día, aquellas pesadillas, aquella incertidumbre que sentía al empezar el día, la pérdida de un gran amigo… ya no sabía cómo actuar, quería hacerme el fuerte pero comenzaba a ser inútil._

 **Yolei:** Bolt… dime la verdad, no sabes que le sucedió a Foster? **[Su voz estaba algo quebrada]**

 **Bolt:** Yole, no sé en sí que le paso pero… antes de llegar con mittens entre a unos baños, exactamente los que mencionaste cuando nos contaste que Foster y tú se habían separado.

 **Yolei:** Y que paso?

 **Bolt:** Al entrar pude ver a esa vestía devorando a un animal de pelo banco con negro… solo vi eso y salí corriendo.

 _Veía perfectamente como las lágrimas escurrían por las mejillas de yolei al mismo tiempo que ella negaba con la cabeza repetidas veces._

 **Yolei:** No no no… el no.

 **Bolt:** Yolei **[Pose mi pata en si hombro]** quizás aquel animal no era Foster…

 **Yolei:** Tú mismo lo dijiste, ese animal tenia pelo de color negro y blanco, al igual que Foster lo tiene. Aparte… él ya me hubiera encontrado **[seguía llorando bastante]**

 _Mittens se acercó a ella y le dio un abrazo con la intención de consolarla._

 **Mittens:** Yolei, nosotros perdimos a un gran ser querido, te comprendemos, lo único que nos queda hacer es ser fuerte y salir esta situación, rhino hubiera querido eso, Foster lo hubiera querido.

 _Mittens había dado en el blanco, yolei había dejado de llorar, al menos por ahora._

 **Yolei:** Él era lo único que tenía en esta vida…

 **Bolt:** Ahora nos tienes a nosotros.

 **Yolei:** Gracias por su apoyo **[Seguía afligida]**

 _Segundos después vi como yolei comenzaba a caminar hacia la salida del callejón._

 **Bolt:** A dónde vas?

 **Yolei:** Necesito despeja mi mente, caminare un rato por aquí **[Salió del callejón con la cabeza agachada]**

 **Mittens:** Bolt… no deberíamos dejarla ir sola.

 **Bolt:** Eso tenía en mente pero debemos dejarle su espacio.

 **Mittens:** Y si esa cosa sigue por aquí?

 **Bolt:** Ya nos hubiera encontrado…

 _Mittens se acercó a mí y me abrazo, yo por puro instinto correspondí el abrazo, entendía todo el dolor que sentía en ese momento, de un momento a otro habíamos perdido lo que más queríamos._

 **Mittens:** Por qué a nosotros bolt? **[Sus ojos comenzaban a emanar lágrimas]** Por qué?

 **Bolt:** No lo sé, solo puedo asegurarte que…

 _De repente un gran grito se escuchó a lo lejos, un grito desgarrador de un animal, solo se me ocurrió el único animal que pudo emitir aquel grito._

 **Bolt:** Yolei…

 **Mittens:** V-vamos por ella! **[Trato de correr hacia la salida]**

 **Bolt:** No mittens! Es tarde…

 **Mittens:** No! No lo es!

 **Bolt:** Escúchame mittens, se de lo que es capaz esa cosa, si salimos seremos nosotros su siguiente comida. **[Miraba a mittens a los ojos]**

 **Mittens:** Bolt…

 **Bolt:** Si?

 _Mittens apuntó hacia atrás de mí con su pata, al voltear pude ver lo peor, una mano con garras se asomaba por la salida del callejón, era una mano pálida llena de algún líquido rojizo. Por mero instinto, mittens se colocó atrás de mí en busca de refugio._

 **Bolt:** Mittens quiero que busques un lugar en donde esconderte, yo distraeré a esa cosa.

 **Mittens:** Ya es tarde…

 _Mittens tenía razón, aquella bestia se encontraba parada a varios metros en frente de nosotros, solo nos miraba con una gran… sonrisa? Sin dudarlo comencé a retroceder junto con mittens, así hasta que topamos con el final del callejón, una gran pared de ladrillos._

 _Aquella cosa se acerba a paso lento hacia nosotros, solo se escuchaban varios murmullos salir de él, entre ellos, "hambre._

 **Mittens:** Bolt… n-no quiero morir. **[Tenía su cabeza hundida en mi pecho]**

 **Bolt: [Solo me limite a acariciar la cabeza de mittens]**

 _La vista estaba a escasos metros de nosotros, tal vez dos o menos, lo único que sabía es que ya no había escapatoria._

 **Bolt:** Mittens… jamás te dejare sola.

 _Mittens elevo la mirada, al hacerlo pude ver esos ojos esmeralda brillosos aun llenos de lágrimas, ella posos su pata sobre mi mejilla izquierda._

 **Mittens:** Lo se bolty… **[Acerco su rostro al mío y me dio un beso en los labios]**

 _Acto seguido, ella volvió a hundir su rostro en mi pecho._

 _Ya solo esperaba el final, aquel duro y horrible final. La respiración de aquella bestia ya lo podía sentir cerca de mi cuello, se sentía un gran frio, aún más el frio de sus afilados dientes rodeando mi cuello, para después ver todo negro…_

 **Sin P.O.V**

 _Bolt comenzaba a abrir los ojos gracias a la ayuda de su amiga felina que lo movía sin parar, en cuanto el can logro abrir los ojos comenzó a ver a todos lados, parecía algo desorientado y aturdido, lo único que alanzaba a escuchar era "bolt? Estas bien?". Con la vista, bolt trataba de visualizar a quien emitida aquella frase. Después de varios segundos logro centrar su vista en una gata de color negro._

 **Mittens:** Bolt? Te encuentras bien? Parece como si te sintieras mal.

 **Bolt:** Estoy bien… solo tuve un mal sueño.

 **Mittens:** Otra vez esas pesadillas?

 **Bolt:** No…

 **Mittens:** No?

 **Bolt:** Esta vez fue muy diferente.

 **Mittens:** En qué sentido?

 **Bolt:** En uno muy desagradable…

 _Así, bolt comenzó a contarle toda la pesadilla a mittens, claro… no contaba los detalles más horribles. Al final, mittens estaba bastante sorprendida de todo lo que bolt le había contado, sobre todo, por qué él había soñado?_

 **Mittens:** Vaya bolty… si que tuviste una noche dura.

 **Bolt:** Bastante.

 **Mittens: [Le sonrió a bolt y coloco su pata en su hombro]** Vamos bolt, olvida todo eso, hoy es un nuevo día.

 **Bolt:** Tienes razón mittens, vamos a desayunar algo, me muero de hambres, después jugamos.

 **Mittens:** Así se habla.

 _Así, los dos salieron de la habitación de penny tranquilamente, sin ninguna preocupación._

 _A lo lejos, en la copa de un árbol una figura se escondía entre el frondoso follaje, esa figura era de piel pálida y grandes garras, solo miraba en una dirección… la ventana de la habitación de penny, al parecer observaba algo, o a alguien. Abrió la boca con la intención de hablar, pero solo salía un líquido transparente rojizo, tal vez era saliva, u otra cosa: aquella figura solo se limitó a decir una palabra…"hambre"_

Bueno… no es por dónde empezar, sé que decepcione a muchos seguidores al dejar de actualizar mi fic, y no los culpo de que estén enojados, solo que… había perdido el interés por escribir, primero pensé en ya no escribir más, pero nunca podría dejar este fic y mis seguidores que han estado ahí todo el tiempo (En especial a 4 personas ellos saben quiénes son).

Después de varios meses de pensar y pensar y hacer otras cosas de mis gustos, tome la decisión de volver de estas "vacaciones" pronto actualizare mi fic principal, gracias por llegar hasta aquí y leer esto, aquí sharablerain me despido, hasta la próxima :3


End file.
